


Take My Breath Away

by Miso



Series: The One Where Ray and Egon Are In Love [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: (neither is a virgin but its their first time together so), First Time, M/M, Safer Sex, Trans Male Character, boy they done did it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: A more detailed account of Egon and Ray's first night as a couple, as seen in "Dopamine, Norepinephrine and Phenylethylamine."





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dopamine, Norepinephrine and Phenylethylamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371667) by [curlypeakism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism), [Miso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso). 



> WE'RE GOING FULL CORNY 80S LOVE SCENE LADS. best enjoyed while listening to berlin's "take my breath away" bc top gun is the KING of corny 80s love scenes. written both to expand on the ~suggestive~ scene in my collaborative fic with curlypeakism and to get back into the swing of writing solo. i've had a rough summer for a variety of reasons and picking up ghostbusters again was what i needed to give my writing for /everything/ a good kick start. (a note: as usual, the terms trans people use for their genitalia are variable, and i like to think ray [at least at this point in time] prefers more 'masculine' terminology, and i want to apologize if i've hurt anyone! i try my best to be respectful but as a cis woman i know i cant always hit the mark. let me know if i can do better. <3)

Egon couldn't lie and say he'd had plenty of sex in his life. He hadn't. A few people, sure, but none he wanted this badly, and none that wanted him exactly as much in return. Hell, he couldn't be sure Ray didn't want him _more_ , with the way he was tugging on his shirt to untuck it from his pants desperately and how he kissed him so hard, so passionately, that he wasn't sure he wasn't about to bruise his lips.

They hadn't said a word to one another yet- not since they had gotten up from the couch and made their way into the bedroom- and they weren't sure they needed to. In the dim, bluish light of Egon's bedroom, the only sounds they could hear were the hush of fabric and their own breathing. Occasionally, a car would honk outside (not that either of them cared much) or one of them would let out a hushed moan or gasp. It sounded better than a symphony to Egon, who shuddered at the gentle scrape of Ray's teeth over his neck and collarbone as he backed them onto his bed. The springs creaked softly as they arranged themselves just so, Ray's shirt disappearing as he pulled it off and tossed it somewhere across the room and his binder following shortly behind. His fingers trembled as he gently unbuttoned Egon's top, then almost reverently nudged his fingertips underneath the loose fabric and pushed it off. As soon as he could, Egon pressed himself against Ray and let out a soft noise of pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin. He was so warm- so soft- he couldn't believe he'd let himself go without this for so long. "Egon," Ray whispered, gently pushing at his shoulders, "Egon, hang on."

"... Is everything alright?"

"More than alright. I just..." He paused to tug at Egon's belt insistently. "This needs to go." He unbuckled it slowly, popped the button on Egon's slacks, unzipped his fly, and gently tugged his pants and underwear down. "There we go," he breathed, licking his lips as Egon's cock popped free. "You're already hard..."

"You-" Egon found himself cut off by a gasp as Ray's hand (soft warm _amazing_ hand) wrapped around his length and stroked softly. "I-it would be... v-very strange if I... if I wasn't aroused, wouldn't it?" he managed between soft moans and shivers. "Ray, God..."

"Mmm. You make pretty noises... God, I can't wait to have you inside me," Ray breathed, letting a coy smirk cross his face as Egon moaned and very nearly lost his balance. "Wonder if I could get you off just talking."

"I would rather you d-didn't test that theory..." He shuddered and pulled at Ray's pants. "Can I...? Please?"

"You don't have to ask," Ray whispered, purring as Egon practically tore his jeans and boxers off. "Goddamn, Spengs."

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm just a bit... overwhelmed." Egon's ragged panting breaths were probably the hottest thing Ray had ever heard. "You're jaw-dropping."

"Mmm. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Ray smiled a little and gently pulled at the fabric of Egon's slacks again. "Lose 'em, handsome, c'mon."

Egon made a noise Ray could only describe as somewhere between a growl and desperate groan as he kicked his pants and underwear off, a soft 'pomf' noise coming somewhere from the foot of the bed as they fell to the floor. Ray cast a glance down Egon's body, stopping at his cock. It stood proudly from a patch of black curls, twitching a bit and already dripping precome from the head, the same pretty pink color as Egon's lips. Those lips that Ray had spent so much time daydreaming about kissing, biting, imagined them parted as he took Egon's cock in his mouth.

"Come here," Ray whispered, almost trembling as Egon complied and their cocks brushed against one another. "Can I take your glasses off...?"

"Yes. When you're this close, I can see you just fine."

Ray gently removed Egon's glasses, and the sight of him without them almost took his breath away. "You look... different without your glasses."

"I'm sure I look different in a number of ways right now." Egon pressed his lips to Ray's neck. "What would you like me to do?"

"Whatever you'd like," Ray answered, gently stroking his fingers through Egon's hair. "But... I... I remember that thing you did with your tongue at dinner that one time, and-"

"Mmm. The cherry stem?"

"Y-yeah... that."

"Very well." Egon smirked and kissed his way down Ray's body- his chest, his stomach, pausing for a moment to travel back up and lavish a bit of attention on his nipples (and relishing the way Ray squirmed and whimpered in response)- before coming to his goal. God, he was beautiful, head to toe, and getting this intimate with him was like a dream come true. "... Just let me know if I do anything beyond your comfort zone," Egon whispered, before gently using his fingers to spread Ray's lips and pressing a kiss to his cock.

Ray gasped and gripped Egon's hair, letting out a breathless _"ohhhhh, fuck"_ and unconsciously rocking his hips forward. Taking that as a good sign, Egon wrapped his lips around Ray's dick and sucked gently, pausing to flick his tongue over the head. He gently wound his arms around Ray's legs in an attempt to keep him in one place, as his partner squirmed and whimpered adorably above him. Egon pulled back and looked Ray in the eyes. "Good?"

"Yesssss..."

"Do you mind if I go a little lower?"

"I-if you do something wrong I'll tell you. I'll..." Ray swallowed hard and gripped at the sheets, feeling Egon's breath ghosting over his cock. "I'll say... um. Parsnip."

Egon smiled and let out a quiet huff of laughter. "Fair enough," he murmured, before returning to his ministrations. He let himself go a bit lower this time, pushing his tongue into Ray's slick, hot entrance just a bit, using his thumb to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves just above. Ray let out a high-pitched moan before muffling himself with, Egon assumed, a pillow. Muffled behind the fabric, Egon could vaguely make out soft whimpers and little cries of pleasure mingling with occasional swear words as he plunged his tongue deeper into Ray's hole.

He would have happily done that forever had Ray not tugged his hair urgently, causing him to immediately pull back and crawl his way up Ray's body. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, m'fine, just... I don't want to come like this," Ray panted, squeezing Egon's shoulder. "I... I want you inside me."

The way he whispered those five words sent a shudder running down Egon's spine. He felt his cock twitch in response, and he barely managed a nod. "I... okay. H-hang on, I... I think I have a condom around here somewhere." He paused to dig in a bedside drawer, then the other, before finally surrendering to the fact that he'd have to leave bed and go through his pockets. He let out a brief sigh of relief upon finding the condom he'd stashed in his pocket earlier- he'd thought he was being a bit too hopeful at the time- and crawled atop Ray again, gently opening the foil packet and rolling the condom over his dick. "... Are you okay with...?"

Ray nodded wordlessly and pulled Egon in for another kiss, hot and needy, before gently snaking his hands down Egon's body and tugging at his hips. The only word he got out was a breathless " _please_ ", more than enough encouragement for Egon. He steadied his cock (difficult with his hands trembling as they were) and pressed his hips forward, letting out a gasp and pitching forward slightly as his cock sunk into the wet, hot embrace of Ray's body. Ray answered him with a similar gasp that was quickly followed by a low groan, briefly fumbling for the right place to put his hands before wrapping his arms around Egon's shoulders and pulling him in close. Egon buried his head in the crook of Ray's neck and trembled for a moment. The sensation was unbelievable, even muted through the latex barrier. He was so warm, so _perfect_. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

For a moment, neither moved or said anything. Egon was the one to break the silence by gently pressing a kiss to Ray's neck, then whispering, "C-can I...?"

"Please!" Ray's begging was less breathy and seductive this time, more desperate and needy. Egon just nodded and rocked his hips gently, slowly, biting his lip as he gradually pressed in deeper. Ray whimpered, groaned, panted beneath him, and Egon felt his partner's legs wrap around his waist as he found a steady tempo.

"You feel incredible," Egon whispered. "I love you, dear god, I love you... all this wasted time, Ray..." He buried his face in Ray's neck and groaned softly. "Should have... s-said it years ago..." Gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep his famous composure, Egon knotted his hands in the sheets for a moment. Ray's hands were roaming over his back and shoulders, occasionally tangling into his hair. The sheer intimacy was almost as erotic as the sex in and of itself. "I... god, I can't..."

"Y-you alright, Spengs?"

"I... I'm sorry. I'm..."

"Already close, huh?" Ray asked with a soft chuckle. Egon mumbled something unintelligible and gripped at the blankets again. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. We can go again later..." he whispered, stroking Egon's hair softly. He used his other hand to reach down and rub his cock gently, shuddering as the combination of his own fingers and Egon's cock rubbing against him sent fire through his nerves. "Don't hold back."

Egon shuddered, feeling some kind of primal fire spark inside him at Ray's words. "Don't hold back," Ray repeated, quickly cut off by an animal-like snarl followed by Egon rutting into him like some kind of beast in heat. He moved so fast, with so much force, Ray was fairly sure one or both of them would come away with bruised hips, and he didn't mind one bit.

He yelped in surprise and pleasure when Egon's teeth sunk into his neck, feeling heat start in his crotch and spread through his body. "D-don't stop," Ray whispered, both hands knotting into Egon's hair now. "Don't stop, baby, I'm gonna come..."

Egon growled in response and thrust harder still, his dick brushing against a spot inside Ray that no one- not even Ray himself- had been able to find before. Almost immediately, Ray tensed and practically screamed as orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, clinging tight to Egon and shuddering desperately as he panted and cried out his name, a variety of swear words, the nicknames he'd called him their entire relationship, every single thing he could think of. Egon answered him with another deep snarl before burying his length entirely inside Ray and stilling, panting and trembling as he came. Ray moaned softly, feeling the heat of Egon's seed through the condom and how his cock throbbed as he spilled inside him. The wet heat of Egon's breath gently brushed over his ear as Egon managed a shaky push-up. Their eyes met, and the pair smiled at one another tenderly- exhaustedly, really- for a beat.

"... I assume you found me satisfactory."

"More than satisfactory." Ray smiled and pulled Egon in for a kiss. He looked so handsome in the afterglow like this; his hair was a mess of dark curls, knocked out of place by Ray's desperate gripping and tugging. He breathed heavily and a pinkish flush dusted his chest, neck, and face. Best of all, though, in the dim light of the bedroom, he seemed to glow, the light reflecting off the sweat on his skin. Ray gently caressed his partner's cheek, his breathing slowly returning to its normal speed. "You're the most beautiful man on earth, Egie. You know that?"

"I'm flattered," Egon answered, "But I feel like you've failed to look in a mirror recently."

Soft chuckles from both, before Egon shakily, slowly (and with a quiet sigh of disappointment) pulled out of Ray, gripping the condom at the end before pulling it off and tying it closed. Tossing it in a nearby wastebasket, he lay beside his partner and wrapped an arm around him, kissing his shoulder. "We'll have to do that again soon."

"How about later tonight after you get some rest?"

"Sounds fantastic."


End file.
